The ability to accurately establish user or equipment location in a building or complex of buildings enables a variety of value added applications. A number of Real Time Location Service (RTLS) or similar systems exist based on various radio frequency (RF), Ultra Wide Band (UWB), Infrared (IR), Ultrasonic, or other systems. Typically these systems require the addition of infrastructure installations of various dedicated receivers or instrumentation both in the building and on the user and provides limited spatial and temporal accuracy for a limited number of devices.
In order to solve these limitations, the present invention provides a unique approach utilizing the above referenced lighting and plug load control patent installed in a ubiquitous grid of regularly spaced lighting and electrical plug locations for monitoring the location of personnel, equipment and objects within or around a facility or group of facilities. Additional characteristics of the present invention include ease of installation and automation of reporting or functions based on user requirements, providing for cost-effective use.